


3055

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, POV Second Person, Post-Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: Just a talk between the Doctor and Not-the Doctor.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 1





	3055

**Author's Note:**

> CP：12C  
> 原作：Doctor Who（05新版）  
> 备注：第二人称、轻微的精分情节（？）  
> 警告：对设定不熟！Bug炒鸡多！OOC得妈不认！
> 
> LOFT难民旧作补档

你在街角发现了那个熟得不能再熟的蓝色警亭，这是个不好的预兆。  
这意味那个人就在附近，你下意识开始环顾四周，要找到他其实并不困难，在这么热的天里还穿着酒红天鹅绒正装的疯老头，好认得很。你看见了他，隔着来来往往的人群，他也在看着你，Doctor在看着你。  
他大概要以为自己误打误撞穿越了自己的时间线，如果是这样那最好不过，因为他会自觉地赶紧离开。但对方显然更快就会否定这一设想，因为他熟知这张脸，毕竟刚重生那会儿曾花了好一番功夫去研究这张脸。  
Doctor果然发现了不对劲，投向你的目光变得愈发古怪，看着你更像是在看着一个不应存在的幽灵，而你的确是。  
你随便找了个借口，打发Clara自己去超市，Clara因你的临时起意有些不高兴，又再三叮嘱你要快点来找她，你满口答应得好好的。等Clara走远了，你才转身走进街边最近的一家咖啡馆，知道他会跟来，Doctor会跟来，你们之间会有一场什么都改变不了的谈话。  
其实你更想在Tardis里招待他，但这不行，他会过早的知道答案。  
“我不是博士，但我曾是你。”你抢在他开口之前如此说到，迎着他审视的目光，一边往咖啡里一块接着一块的丢着方糖。被自己的眼睛盯着这可不是什么愉快的经历，你还算信任他，但他是不是也这么相信你这可就难说了。  
“怎么……”  
“忏悔盘。”错误的问题，你不耐烦地打断了他，并郑重补上了一句，“别问这个，我不会说的。”  
“刚才，和你在一起的那个女孩，她……”  
“她不是，不是我的…我们的Clara。“  
“……回声？“  
“是的，看来你也不是全部都忘了……哦别这么看着我，这并不难猜到。“  
那已经是几年之前了，你刚从忏悔盘里出来没多久，终于养好了身体上的伤，满心准备着做点什么，什么都行只要能让你泄愤，反正宇宙他妈的不在乎。但Clara的Tardis带你来了这里，这里有一个Clara Oswald的回声，十六七岁，比你的Clara要更小，更年轻，刚没了父母孤身一人，还不会飞的幼鸟掉出了巢，整个人都可怜兮兮的。  
你觉得你该照顾好她，你有这个责任，也该由着她来拯救你。  
你看，Clara Oswald无愧是为你而生的女孩，始终都在履行着拯救博士的职责。哪怕，你已经不是也再当不成博士了，她依然在拯救着你，送你去也出现在正确的时间和地点，阻止你奔向万劫不复。  
但你深知，这一切都只是暂时的，你迟早会或者说已经是万劫不复了，以这样的方式从忏悔盘中离开，那只怪物不是没有追来，你带走了它的一部分，它成为了你的一部分。你内心的黑暗一刻也不曾真正消弭，只会因为得到了暂时的安抚而缩回了深处，但又有谁真的知道，暂时是多久呢。  
Doctor反复折腾着手中的小银勺，像极了被发现犯了大错的孩子，忐忑不安，你知道他只是在犹豫。你这里有他所渴望的全部答案，足以填补空白的一切，但是他不该问，你也不该说。你忍不住地好奇，他究竟会走到哪一步。  
“能告诉我吗？关于她的事，关于我们的Clara。”他终于还是问出了你预料之内的问题，尽管这对他而言很艰难，你当然听得出来，那种久违了的小心翼翼的语调。  
“我以为你已经做过选择了，为什么？”  
“因为这是正确的。”  
“……正确的博士的选择。”  
很显然，你的话冒犯了他，他有些失控，愤愤不平地朝你喊道：“那你呢？！你又会，你又能怎么做？！”  
你并没有回答。  
“看看你自己，现在又是博士了，The Doctor已经找回了自己，不再需要镜子，不再需要Clara了……”你在心中不乏讽刺的想着，却不能这样对Doctor说，这太伤人了。你并不恨他，尽管选择忘掉Clara在你看来是不可原谅的，尽管你们应该痛恨彼此。  
忏悔盘里只存在过两个Doctor，最初和最后，答应了Clara会做一个博士的那个，和走出了忏悔盘重新成为博士的那个，以及无数在镜子破碎之后残片所映出的疯狂而扭曲倒影，想着Clara诞生，也念着Clara死去的倒影。  
但是如果，你想，如果你是他，是击穿钻石墙后又能见到Clara的那个，你也一定会做出和他相同的选择，正如你，你们，所计划好的那样。幸存之人总是格外的不幸，总要付出额外的代价，越界的代价，但只要能再见，能救她，用任何东西作交换你都能接受。  
然而你不是他，你只是那些倒影之一，从忏悔盘中被偷出的亡灵，不会也不需要成为博士，你只需要你的Clara，哪怕只是她的回声。  
他的愤怒在你的沉默中很快便泄了气，连带着说话声都变得很轻：“这是你做不成博士的原因不是吗，因为你仍拥有着她……”你甚至能在其中找出了一丝若有似无的……嫉妒？  
“Clara已经把博士还给了所有需要博士的人，独一无二的博士，我以为你知道的。”  
“我……”Doctor闭上双眼，似乎在尽力的回想，但他一无所获，“那之后，我曾见过她一次，后来才知道是她，我知道了她的脸，却依然填不上那些空白。你知道那是一种怎样的感觉？看着她，却认不出她……甚至于对自己都不敢这么承认……”  
哦你当然知道，怎么可能会不知道，你绞紧了手指以防自己会失控揍他，不敢去多想眼前的这个笨蛋究竟有没有对Clara说了什么不应当的话，会害得她伤心……但是很快，你猛然间意识到，他所流露出的不应当的脆弱正是他在渴求你的谅解，这或许也正是你想从他那儿得到的。  
“你至少会记得，自己曾怎样的疯狂过……”为了一个女孩，我们的Clara，只要她能仍然存在，她也应该存在。可笑你我也曾眼见过多少美丽的湮灭，甚至是万物的终结，却依然拒绝接受她的离去。“那是你的过去，我的未来，并且我只会做得比你更绝。”  
他立刻因为从你的话中接收到危险信号而清醒过来，下意识的接腔道：“我会阻止你。“  
“你当然会。”你的脸上露出无所谓的假笑，他显然对此颇为反感，吊着眉毛，活像一只非常生气的猫头鹰。  
这让你不由自主的想起了之前，小Clara跟你打趣说要去买一只猫头鹰当宠物，你认真思考了一会儿然后对她说她已经有一只了，再养一只一定会打起来的，她听了之后乐得开了花……突然之间，你失去了继续这场无意义的谈话的欲望，你想见Clara，想立刻就见到她。  
“走吧，走得远远的别再来了。我不会给你添麻烦，至少暂时不会，真到那个时候，你会知道，做你该做的。”  
“最后一个问题，发生了什么？你如何从忏悔盘中逃脱……这不可能……”  
“你是博士，会自己找到答案。但我保证，你不会喜欢它……所以别太快知道。”  
你看着他离去，回到街上，逃回那个停在街角的蓝色警亭里，像是逃开一个无能为力的梦魇，在下一个目的地，他又将是负起他人期待，无所不能的博士。你也曾这么干，不断的逃离，但现在的你已经失去了继续下去的动力。  
你竭力不去回想那天在忏悔盘里的事，更多的，因为精神上难以承受的痛苦其实你也并不能回想起每一个细节，很模糊的记得自己正爬向你注定的死亡，如同每一个其他的你，将燃烧自己以换取下一个机会，直到有人能够穿过那道钻石墙，走出这个地狱。但在到达控制室之前，你看见了Clara，你的Clara。  
“Hello……”你以为这是将死之人所见的幻象，一个疯子最后的幻想，极度渴望的具象，尽管你并不乐意让Clara见到你这副狼狈至极的模样，仍然禁不住发笑，你真想念她，想念在Tardis以外的地方见到她。  
而她走近前来，跪坐在你身边，尽量避开你身上的伤口，将你从地上扶起，将你摆弄成靠着墙根坐好的姿势，然后才给了你一个小心翼翼的拥抱。你伸出手，试图去触碰她的脸颊，眼泪的温度熨烫着你的指尖。  
Clara，活生生的Clara，你瞬间迸发出的狂喜很快就被惊惧所取代。  
Clara Oswald可以去任何地方，可以存在于任何地方，任何时空，但她绝对不该出现在你的忏悔盘中，为拯救你而生的女孩，她和你同样的疯狂，而你不该被拯救。  
你难以自控的用沾满血污的手紧扣住Clara的手腕不放，想要交谈一时间却找不到正确的词句，支吾了半天你才迟钝的意识到事情的不对劲，没有脉搏，指尖之下并没有感觉到脉搏的存在。  
你吃惊的看着Clara，她回以你悲伤的笑容，你的姑娘依旧年轻，从来都不曾变过，困境街的那场离别于你而言也不过是几日之前的事，但你在她的眼中读到了陌生的与她面容不符的沧桑。  
这一瞬间，你洞悉了也许数十亿年后才会发生的一切，事情最终会朝着设想好的方向奔去，活下来的那个Doctor没有失败，你们没有失败，但也不是一次真正的成功，时间没有愈合，宇宙需要她的死亡。也是在这一瞬间，你失去了所有继续的力气，痛苦的闭上双眼，像个委屈的孩子一样靠在她怀中，她也无声地安慰着你。  
“他们允许我进来向你做最后的告别，事情也本该这样，我对你说完再见然后转身离开，回到我该去的地方。但我有一个计划，一个很久之前就想好，但在亲眼见到你之前从未打算使用的计划。”  
“我知道这是错误的，不应该这么做，但是……管他呢，我已经错过了拯救别的你的机会，这一次，让我来救你。”  
Clara用手抹掉了脸上的泪痕，对着你重新露出微笑，明亮而年轻的笑容，很久之后你会才明白，她希望你能记住这个笑容，代替那个没能记住的人，记住这个笑容。  
下一刻，你独自痛苦的蜷缩在一台陌生的Tardis的地板上，耳边回荡着Tardis重新启程的轰鸣，很久之前你曾被告知这是带来希望的声音，而此时此刻，前所未有的绝望正将你吞没殆尽。  
忏悔盘中的轮回还在继续。下一个被传送进来的自己大概并不会发现，指缝间流过的细沙，捡起的那颗头骨，究竟有什么与众不同。  
但你知道，并且，你忘不了。  
Clara，你的Clara，或许也曾这样，躲在一个能够穿越时空的盒子里，守着全世界只有自己知道的秘密，如同曾经的你。  
确实，她并非第一个你痛失之后不能释怀的人，从前的你，或者说，Doctor就像是一颗疯狂的行星毫无轨迹的到处乱窜，在这过程中，不断吸引着别的什么人围着你打转，跟着你跑，于是也就不可避免的碰撞和受伤，你和你的同伴都是。  
不断地失去，一次又一次的重生，反复的自我修复和治愈，总会遇到新的人，也总能继续下去，你太过习惯于这些，因而疏忽了还有什么是你所不能承受的，事实上真的有，也疏忽了竟会纵容什么人成为自己永不愈合的伤口。  
Clara，你的Clara，他们夺走和杀死的是你眼中的不朽。  
从前你曾将遗忘戏称是人类特有的超能力，彼时不曾想真的会有自己也需要它的一天，依靠遗忘才能够继续前行，所以忘了Clara的Doctor得以重新回到他漫长的旅途中。而你，你已经到过了终点，如同曾经的Clara。  
渐渐的，你发觉自己似乎变成了某种近似于哭泣天使的怪物，需要被注视，来自于Clara的注视，只有当她看着你，你们凝视着彼此，你才能得到平静。一旦你找不着她，被单独丢下，用不了多久那些负面的情绪就会变得不可控制，侵蚀着你，扼得你整个人都喘不过气，最后将你变作什么你自己也不知道，但那必定危险而可怕。  
所幸的是，此刻仍有一个Clara在看着你。  
你恍惚地看着Clara推开了咖啡馆的门，气呼呼地朝你走来，漂亮的褐色眼睛正狠狠瞪着你：“我等了也找了你半天！你这不守信用的坏老头！”  
你下意识地眨了眨眼，在确认过她的真实存在后猛地站起身，几乎将椅子撞倒，但你已顾不得这些，你只想将她拖入你的怀抱，或者反过来，你渴望在她的怀抱中得到安慰和宽恕，溺水之人紧抱着浮木，她是你唯一的救药。  
虽然你偶尔也会为此而感到自责，或许应该试着放过她，但也只是想想罢了，因为你做不到。  
Clara被你突如其来的举动给吓了一跳，惊叫出声，险些将手中的购物袋都给扔了。她仍在生气，不断试图挣开你，试了几次都没成功，末了只得颇为气闷的说：“当我生你气的时候你不能拥抱我。”  
你偷偷地笑了，低声说着抱歉，却并未放开她。  
“你的头发有些长了，得找个时间去剪掉，不然我老忍不住想……”Clara说着便伸出手，指尖蹭着你卷发，像是在小心翼翼地逗弄一只坏脾气的老猫，在不同以往你并未抗议之后忽然大着胆子，揉了揉，又揉了揉，指腹间柔软而特别的触感似乎极好的取悦了她，她几乎藏不住笑声。  
“我早该这么干的……”  
终于，你松开了手臂，抬眼打量起正玩得高兴的Clara，你年轻的女孩笑得眉眼弯弯，像是在故意用爪子轻轻挠着你两边的心脏，并在对上你的目光之后，忽地就红了脸，不大自在的缩回高举的手。  
你心想，她大概要花上好一段时间才会重新想起她原先在对着你发脾气，这真不错，下回还能再这么干。  
“我们回家。”她将购物袋递到你跟前。  
“Yes，Boss.”你乖乖的接过，又牵起她的手，虔诚的亲吻过指节。  
你知道自己总有一天会被修正，被Doctor，时间，或者这个宇宙。并且当你走得越远，那一天就会越快的来临。你也仍然想要复仇，回到故土，回到曾亲手毁灭又拯救过的Gallifrey，送最高议会那帮人下地狱，所有和困境街的陷阱有关的人都会下地狱，也送自己回到地狱。但在此之前，你有需要照顾的人，你有时间。  
你可以等，等你永远年轻的姑娘慢慢地长大，或有一日她会厌倦了这里的一切，也想要到外面的世界去四处转转，正好你有一台Tardis，或许你也会带着她去往群星之间。但你得极为小心的挑选出最安全的目的地，远离那些该死的冒险……  
为此，你需要一个计划，对，一个计划，一个很久以后才排得上用场但必须毫无瑕疵的计划。  
你并不擅长又忍不住开始想象这一切。  
你和Clara，在Tardis里。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 后记
> 
> 本来×1叫无题，但我Loop了整整两天的3055！  
> 本来×2预计大概只能写一两千，我很久都没码字技能都快黑掉了，毫无营养的谈话梗，基本上也写不长，结果还是超了，强迫症修到五千，依然毫无营养。设定不熟，角色把握不住，写得也渣，将就着看吧。  
> 本来×3是要写第三人称，The Doctor和Not-The Doctor，但是压不准忘掉Clara的12会是个什么样子，根本想象不出，索性重心转到黑12这边随便放飞。我写不出什么毁天灭地，只会写生无可恋，所以我知道写得并不好。个人情绪太重了，太重了，但我短期内是真的走不出去。  
> 本来×4这篇不在计划之内，我原打算重刷完S8+Last Christmas之后随便找一套同居三十题或者恋爱三十题之类的抽题目来写糖。结果被诸位带刀侍卫补刀补得趴在地上根本起不来……所以之后再说罢。
> 
> 2016年8月10日 于家中


End file.
